supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ananke (Natural Opposites)
Ananke is a Primordial Entity, the twin sister of Khronos, the younger sister of The Light, The Darkness, Life and Death and, with Khronos, the creator of the Pagan Gods . History Birth Ananke is born in the Void at the same time as Khronos, after The Light, The Darkness, Life and Death and before Heka . Before the Universe Khronos and Ananke created, just after their born, Ra, the first and most powerfull Egyptian God and the first Pagan Lord, Odin, the first and most powerfull Nordic God and the second Pagan Lord, Cernunnos, first Gaelic God and the third Pagan Lord, Zeus, the first and most powerfull Greek God and the fourth Pagan Lord and Samedi, the first and most powerfull Voodoo God and the fifth Pagan Lord . When The Light traps The Darkness in a Mask, The Primordial Entities debate whether to ban for the Primordial Council The Light or not, The Light is banished (4 votes to 1), Khronos vote against the Light . After the War Khronos and Ananke created the other Pagan Gods, less powerfull than their older siblings . After that, Heka use one of its most powerfull spells for trapping her . Season 6 Khronos fights Heka and wins and the spell which have trapped Ananke is broken . Ananke joins The Darkness . Personnality Ananke is proud, she extremely cares for her Siblings and her children, she can be kind but only when she is with her Siblings or her children, like her twin brother, she hates God and the Monotheistic Religions for erase her children . Powers and Abilities Powers * Space Embodiment : Ananke is, litteraly, the space and so have all the powers linked to space . ** Space Empowerment : Every birth of a celestial object makes her more powerfull . ** Spatiokinesis ''': Ananke is, obviously, able to manipulate perfectly the space and its expansion . ** '''Spationetic Body : Ananke can't be touched because her body is made of spatial energy, the only things who can touch her are his Siblings, God, Horsemen, Pagan Lords and Amara . ** Space Link : She can't be totally killed as long as space exist in the universe . ** Spatio-Expansion : The Most powerfull power of Ananke, Ananke use each celestial objects since the beggining of space for anihilite atoms itself, the Spatio-Expansion is so powerfull it can destroy almost everything . * Primordial Entity Physiology : Ananke is a Primordial Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primordial Entities ** Super Strength : Ananke is the third strongest Primordial Entity and is only equalized by Khronos and only surpassed by Life, Death, The Light and The Darkness . ** Super Speed : Ananke can move extremely fast . ** Super Stamina : Ananke didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Ananke is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Ananke is the third oldest Primordial Entity, the only entity as old as her is Khronos and the only older than her are Life, Death, The Light and The Darkness, she can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Ananke is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Ananke knows almost everything, the only things she don't know are about their siblings' representations . ** Flight : In her disembodied form, Ananke is able to fly . Abilities * Perfect Axe Mastery : Ananke have a perfect mastery of her axe . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill her : **The Light : The Light can totally kill her . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill her . **Life : Life can totally kill her . **Death : Death can totally kill her . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill her . **Heka : Heka can't kill him but it can seriously hurt her . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God, Amara and the Pagan Lords can only hurt her but less than Heka . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can totally kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can totally kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear can totally kill her . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can totally kill her . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can totally kill her . Other *Space Link : If the space dissapears, she will die, moreover, if she is totally killed, the space dissapears . *Primordial Light : Ananke feel pain if she touch Primordial Light, if the Primordial Light is too numerous, Ananke dies . *Primordial Darkness : Ananke feel pain if she touch Primordial Darkness, if the Primordial Darkness are too numerous, Ananke dies . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Ananke can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Ananke can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Ananke can die . Gallery Ananke.png|Physical Form Ananke2.jpg|Disembodied Form Spatio-Expansion.jpg|Spatio-Expansion